Many women believe they have unattractive feet and/or do not have time to maintain pedicures. The present invention features a hosiery system for an individual's feet designed to give the appearance of well-groomed feet. The system allows an individual to wear open-toed shoes comfortably and confidently.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.